Disappear
Disappear This is the first book to the Broken Dreams series. '' '''ALLEGIANCES' FrostClan Leader Buzzardstar- pure white tom with emerald green eyes Deputy Icefur- white she-cat with beautiful blue eyes Medicine Cat Barkfur- chocolate brown tom with milky yellow eyes Warriors (toms and she-cat without kits) Lakefrost- Mistheart- Aspenfur- Larkfur- Emberfur- Flowerheart- Flintfur- Dawnfur- Branchfoot- Apprentices (cats in training to become warriors) Adderpaw- Cedarpaw- Cherrypaw- Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits) Echofur- gray tabby with yellow eyes (mother to Hopekit, Hollykit, and Hollowkit) Ebonyfur- orange and white tabby she-cat with brown eyes (foster mother to Cinderkit) Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired) Alderstripe- FireClan Leader Breezestar- Deputy Flamefur- Medicine Cat Mossfur- Warriors LeafClan Leader Adderstar- Deputy Primroseheart- Medicine Cat Daisyfur- Warriors DarkClan Leader Badgerstar- Deputy Shadowpelt- Medicine Cat Ivyfur- Warriors MistClan Leader Featherstar- Deputy Cloverfur- Medicine Cat Splashheart- Warriors DawnClan Leader Hazelstar- Deputy Blueleaf- gray tabby she-cat with a strikingly pink nose, icy blue eyes and a battle-scarred pelt Medicine Cat Ashpelt- Warriors Jaggedclaw- Snowwhisker- Dark Forest Leader Deputy Warriors Prologue Dark clouds loomed ominously in the sky. The dry, crackly leaves on the ground were pushed back and forth by the gentle breeze. The almost bare trees swished over the ground, making the branches on them tremble. A dark brown tabby tom stepped up from the shadows, his emerald green eyes glaring in the moonlight. He unsheathed his claws smoothly, flexing them as he dug them into the soft soil. He twitched his ears when her heard the snap of a twig. He glanced around him carefully, narrowing his eyes into thin slits. Still cautious, he sheathed his claws and padded back into the shadow and by the oak trees. His pelt blended into his surroundings. The tom seemed satisfied as he stepped into the hollow of a tree. His pelt was prickly and spiky, but he didn't seem to mind. When it began to drizzle, he stepped out of the tree. He padded towards the edge of the shadowy trees and sat down. He tucked his tail neatly over his paws and sat patiently as if he were waiting for something. Then, the leaves around him started to rustle as they began to swirl around the tom. The tom smiled. With a flick of his tail, the leaves fell gently to the ground and many cats appeared around the tabby tom. "I've been waiting." the dark brown tabby tom said as he circled the cats that had appeared. "Sorry, those StarClan cats put up a fight. But those who needed to die, died and those who survived can die a long, and painful death.'' a gray and white striped cat explained to the tabby. "Good, good..." the tabby began, but his voice trailed off. Swift as a snake, he unsheathed his claws and pounced on a gray and white tabby with icy blue eyes. "What is this traitor doing here?" the tabby snarled as he dug his claws slightly deeper into the gray and white tabby's pelt. "Stop Tigerfur, he's brought us some useful information and proved himself by killing his own sister while we were trapping StarClan in the Dark Forest." a gray and white striped tabby insisted. Tigerfur held his cold, green glare at the gray and white tabby but threw his body over to a nearby bush. "Fine then. I'll give you another chance Gorsefur, but if you make one mistake, then your chances are over." Chapter 1: Never Again (Dark Forest's PoV) The gloomy clouds hung ominously over the acres of land. The sky was gray and the sun was hidden behind the clouds. "Slash! Unsheathe your claws! Tuck your tail in!" a dark brown tabby snarled at a gray and white tabby. The gray and white tabby shook the blood out of his eyes and lunged for the tabby again. "Is that all you got? A kittypet could do better." the dark brown tabby sneered as he kicked the gray and white tabby to the side. "I thought Thistlefur taught you better." the dark brown tabby went on. The gray and white tabby sprang up from his position and aimed a blow at the dark brown tabby's shoulder, missing by a mouse-length. "Better. But you should have recovered more quickly. Go to Coarsefur. He can train you for that." the dark brown tabby commanded the gray and white tabby. The gray and white tabby dipped his head in respect. "Of course, Tigerfur." he said in a voice as smooth as honey and as mischievous as a kit. He padded away silently, his tail whisking the ground as he went. Tigerfur narrowed his eyes as his green glare followed the gray and white tabby. More coming soon... Blueleaf245... Category:Blueleaf245's Stuff Category:Broken Dreams